<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fell hard (in your arms tonight) by skirtsuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973469">i fell hard (in your arms tonight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirtsuna/pseuds/skirtsuna'>skirtsuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4+1, 5 Things, Affection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, God i love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Really just fluff, also whipped osamu, barely proofread, happy suna day!!!!, i think???, no beta we die like men, whipped suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirtsuna/pseuds/skirtsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Suna loves silently, and one time Osamu hears him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fell hard (in your arms tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YEAAAAAH managed to finish this for suna day! this was so rushed so please don't expect anything other than word vomit </p><p>interact with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/skirtsuna">twitter</a> !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> 1. </b>
</p><p>The ride back to Hyogo from a long, tiring tournament was almost therapeutic. </p><p>It was identical to the elementary field trips that would annually occur at school—bus lights on dim, air conditioner on full blast, and a bunched up hoodie as a makeshift pillow to lay your head on after a grueling day. Everyone on the vehicle was in deep slumber, save for the driver, for obvious reasons. </p><p>Contrary to what others may think, the Miya twins do not sit next to each other on the bus. Osamu complains that the older one takes up the whole row of seats intended for two when he sleeps, and he drools on the former’s shoulder. Instead, Osamu sits next to Suna on all their trips on the bus.</p><p>Just like everyone else, Osamu was sleeping soundly next to Rintarou, earbuds plugged in and his arms crossed in front of him to bury his hands into the warmth of his hoodie. Rintarou was probably the only team member awake on the bus, as the only sounds reverberating through the vehicle were the constant hum of the air conditioner and the occasional snoring, likely originating from Aran. </p><p>He looks to his right and sees that Osamu is still deep in slumber, though he moves his head around from time to time, probably due to the uncomfortable position of his neck. Rintarou had initially offered his neck pillow to him, but the other insisted that he was fine without it. Rintarou snorts inwardly now at the struggling man. </p><p>With cautious hands, he gently probes Osamu’s head onto his shoulder, making sure he doesn’t stir from his sleep. When his breathing pattern remains the same, Suna relaxes, leaning back slightly so Osamu’s neck isn’t strained on his shoulder. He takes a quick glance down to see a mop of dyed grey hair, and maybe his heart skips a beat. Just maybe.</p><p>
  <b> 2. </b>
</p><p>It was clear that Osamu was in a slump today.</p><p>He had missed seven out of ten sets, the three that he did manage to hit were either out of bounds or too weak, and all his serves barely contained power. Their coach had taken note of this, so now he was seated on the bench sullenly, eyes zoning in on nothing.</p><p>Suna had just finished his serving drills, so he headed over to their bench. Partly to drink water, but mostly to check on Osamu. </p><p>Atsumu having a bad day was common. That man overworks himself unknowingly, too much that Kita always has to check up on him because he refuses to let go of the volleyball. Osamu, however, always knew his limits, always knew when to stop, so this was pretty rare to see.</p><p>Rintarou seats himself beside Osamu, chugging down half of his water bottle’s contents, but the latter doesn’t even turn to look at him. It doesn’t look like he noticed Suna at all. Rintarou frowns at this, setting his bottle down on the floor to fully turn to Osamu. It is only then that he acknowledges him, but he only receives a small wave before Osamu is staring straight ahead again. </p><p>Suna worries at his lip, knowing that he wouldn’t get much out of Osamu if he tried to talk to him. He reaches out with his hand instead, hesitantly linking pinkies with the other. Osamu glances at him at this, but Rintarou doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to—there was no need to exchange words, only small smiles traded as Osamu curls his pinky finger tighter around Rintarou’s. </p><p>
  <b> 3. </b>
</p><p>October was always a hectic month for every student, but especially for Osamu who was part of their school newspaper organization. </p><p>Along with preparing for midterms, October was usually the month wherein the club submits their final output to the publisher so the newspaper can be printed and distributed at the end of the second semester. Osamu was part of the editorial board, specifically designated as the associate editor, so his job was pretty heavy, considering that their editor-in-chief was lax. </p><p>It wasn’t like he detested their slacking editor-in-chief, but he definitely directed all his curses towards him as he ran around during lunch break, going from office to office to get papers signed. <i> This is supposed to be his task, </i> Osamu begrudgingly muses as he stomps back to their moderator’s office, signed documents in hand.</p><p>He knocks on the door before entering, seeing their moderator extremely focused on her monitor screen. She perks up when she hears the knocking, and gestures for Osamu to come inside. </p><p>“Thanks for this, Osamu. I know it’s been pretty hectic for you, I didn’t mean to take up your lunch break,” the moderator starts, but Osamu only waves her off and smiles. </p><p>“It’s no big deal, sensei,” <i> yes it is, </i> Osamu’s mind supplies him but he ignores it, “this is part of my role anyway.”</p><p>He bids their moderator goodbye before exiting her office, checking the time on his phone to see if he could still grab a sandwich for lunch, right as the bell rings.</p><p>He can only sigh in response, trudging back to his classroom for their next subject with an empty stomach. </p><p>-</p><p>Suna notices that Osamu skipped lunch that day. It wasn’t like they were extremely close to the point of eating at the same table in the cafeteria, but the Miya twins are usually rowdy during lunch that even nearby tables can clearly hear them bantering. However, Atsumu asked them that day if he could sit with them for lunch, a clear indicator that the grey-haired twin wasn’t with him.</p><p>Naturally, Suna is worried. He knows that this month was loaded for Osamu, but he still shouldn’t neglect his health. He was a growing athlete, after all; he needed his fuel.</p><p>Suna excuses himself from the table, saying he’s going to grab a drink from the vending machine. He buys a granola bar and sandwich along, keeping them in his pocket for later.</p><p>-</p><p>Initially, Suna was going to give the food directly to Osamu. He soon realizes that it may seem weird because firstly, how would he know that Osamu skipped lunch? That, and he doesn’t know how to approach the other and give him food without it getting awkward. So he opts to drop the food on Osamu’s table instead before lunch break ends, leaving behind a sticky note with a messy fox doodle drawn onto it.</p><p>Suna doesn’t turn back to see Osamu’s reaction, but he knows the latter recognizes the scribble and knows the food is from him.</p><p>
  <b> 4. </b>
</p><p>Everybody was overworked when October started, with studying for midterms and submitting requirements for the end of the semester. It was a frantic month, and all the built up stress and fatigue took a toll on Osamu. If the teacher hadn’t noticed his feverish appearance in class, he wouldn’t have escorted himself to the school clinic, albeit unwilling. After all, everyone was trying to squeeze in a term’s worth of knowledge in one month before the examinations.</p><p>Suna resists the urge to assist Osamu in going to the clinic, because that would result in him being marked as absent during classes. As laid back as he may seem to most, Rintarou actually cares a lot about his record, steadily maintaining a perfect attendance for the whole school year. </p><p>He can only stare worryingly at Osamu’s weak stature walking slowly out of the classroom, concern evident in his eyes as his stare lingers at the whiteboard. Osamu was an open book, and Rintarou could tell that he was worried with the lessons he was going to skip. </p><p>-</p><p>When the bell rang signaling their dismissal, Suna headed swiftly towards the school clinic. Usually, he would walk straight to the court for practice, but he wanted to pay a quick visit to Osamu before heading over for training. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the facility and immediately, the sterile scent of disinfectant enveloped his nostrils. There was no nurse present at the desk, so he pads over to the male’s infirmary and sees the only occupied bed at the end of the row. He was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, but his build and dyed hair was easily recognizable to Rintarou.</p><p>Rintarou tries to take his steps gently so his leather shoes don’t clack too loudly against the tiled floor, but this still arouses the other as he turns his head back and sees the brunette approaching him.</p><p>“Hey,” Rintarou whispers, lowering his voice even though they were the only ones in the room. Osamu greets him with a smile, moving to sit up against his pillows. </p><p>When Suna reaches his bed, he sits down wordlessly on the foot of the bed and rummages through his bag. Osamu only stares, anticipating his movements—maybe he was mildly appreciating Suna’s visuals too, but no one needs to know that.</p><p>Suna finally pulls out something from his bag—his binder, and hands it to Osamu. The latter takes it in his hands, staring blankly at it before moving his gaze up to Suna, “what do I do?”</p><p>The middle blocker chuckles at this, “dummy, I’m letting you borrow it. I know you’re worried about your missed lessons so I took notes for every subject. Just return it whenever you’re done catching up.”</p><p>Osamu is slightly speechless. </p><p>Maybe he just wasn’t used to being looked out for, because he’s always the one looking out for others; but having someone worry for him feels… nice.</p><p>Suna shoulders his bag and stands up, walking towards Osamu. He lightly presses the back of his hand against his forehead, feeling the warmth of Osamu’s skin seep through his. He pulls back and stuffs his hands in his pockets, retreating from his bed and walking back towards the exit when Osamu calls out to him.</p><p>Eyebrows slightly raised, Suna turns back to see Osamu still clutching his binder with two hands. </p><p>“Thanks a lot, Rin… for checking up on me.”</p><p>Suna only smiles at him and waves goodbye, heading towards the volleyball court with a slight skip to his steps.</p><p>
  <b> +1 </b>
</p><p>His birthday just had to be a Monday, of all days. </p><p>There was no greater grief than attending school on your <i> birthday, </i> but alas, Suna Rintarou is the first one to arrive in their classroom, lights still turned off as the cold breeze of January lingered on his skin.</p><p>He had stayed up late last night, waiting for his birthday and thanking his friends who stayed up with him to greet him at exactly midnight, chatting with them until an ungodly hour. He had only managed to get three hours of sleep before his mom woke him up, telling him she had prepared a scrumptious breakfast which almost made waking up early worth it. Almost, because now he is getting drowsier by the second.</p><p>He drags his feet to reach his table and drops his bag on the floor, not bothering to fix it as he plops down onto his chair with a heavy yawn. <i> A quick nap wouldn’t do any harm, </i> he thinks as he folds his forearms on the table and nestles his head above it, swiftly drifting to slumber.</p><p>-</p><p>Osamu is always the first person to arrive in their classroom, so he is mildly vexed to see a slouched figure on one of the tables as he peeps through the door’s window. When he enters the room, he quickly identifies it as Rintarou, having memorized his seat. He remembers that it is the boy’s birthday today, so he was expecting him to skip classes or arrive late due to it. </p><p>He leaves his bag on his own table before grabbing a chair, situating it beside Suna’s table, quietly observing his tranquil expression. Rintarou generally had an intimidating face, but when he was asleep he looked as peaceful as an infant. Osamu definitely finds it adorable. </p><p>He doesn’t even realize that his hand is gravitating towards the other’s sleeping figure until it is mere centimeters from his skin, but he doesn’t stop as he gently traces Rintarou’s facial features, from the sharp slope of his nose, to the long eyelashes feathering his cheekbones. The pad of his thumb lightly brushes against the smooth, porcelain skin of his cheeks, his chin, until it reaches his soft, petal-like lips.</p><p>How badly he wanted to kiss those.</p><p>Osamu wasn’t dense; he knew Rintarou liked him. It didn’t take him long to realize that Suna’s small acts of affection were surpassing platonic undertones, and were bordering romantic feelings. Suna wasn’t outwardly expressive, but they knew how to read each other. Osamu doesn’t even know when he started knowing how to decipher Suna Rintarou like the back of his hand.</p><p>He is interrupted from his thoughts when Rintarou’s eyelashes flutter before he slowly blinks his eyes open, gaze meeting Osamu.</p><p><i> Pretty, </i> Osamu thinks.</p><p>“Hi,” Osamu whispers, hand still cradling the other’s face, “happy birthday.”</p><p>Maybe Suna was still sleepy. Heck, maybe he thought he was still sleeping because if he was even slightly aware, he would not have blurted, “thanks, love you.”</p><p>But he did, and before he can even register his words, Osamu replies, “I love you too.”</p><p>
  <i> What. </i>
</p><p>Now, Suna is fully awake, and panicking. </p><p>“Huh.” Suna blinks repeatedly at Osamu, but the latter only smiles at him, leans in closer, and pecks him on the cheek. This only confuses Rintarou more.</p><p>“Do you mean that as like… like a friend?” He questions, preparing to have his heart broken. He’s sure he can just joke it off if Osamu agrees. Maybe he could pretend like he meant it platonically too, and then proceed to ignore Osamu for the rest of his life so he can move on easily. </p><p>However, Osamu cuts off his train of thoughts with a shake of his head. As if to prove his point, he ghosts his lips over the side of Suna’s lips, and the latter has to suppress a gasp at the close proximity, eyes widening.</p><p>Suna has a ton of questions, probably enough that he could chatter on all day, but Osamu senses this and forces Rintarou’s eyelids to close with his fingertips.</p><p>“God, I can already hear your questions. Let’s talk about it later, m’kay? You need your sleep first.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Suna complied and made himself comfortable as much as he could, slouched over his arms. He could never resist Osamu, after all. </p><p>He looked up to Osamu and they both lightly chuckled when their eyes met, lips staying upturned even as they both drifted to sleep on Suna’s table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>